


Mage: Chapter 29 - Imprisoned

by 50Funny



Series: Mage [29]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 50Funny, Mage, Magic, Magical, Original Story - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 15:36:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20708417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50Funny/pseuds/50Funny





	Mage: Chapter 29 - Imprisoned

Chapter 29 – Imprisoned

Part 1- Awakening 

Alex’s eyes slowly began to blink open. The dull dreary lights of the strange room still managed to burn his long closed eyes. The overwhelming sound of a cheering crowd filled his ears as he continued to wake up.

“W… what? Where am I?” croaked Alex.

“Ahh good, you’re awake,” came a familiar voice from the corner.

Alex turned his head to see Mr Morhan standing in the corner of the room. Behind him stood Liz and Mr Thucho.

“Wh.. what is this place? What did you do to me?”

“You should be familiar with this place; after all, you did break into it. As for what I did to you, that’s fairly simple,” Mr Morhan said as he gestured towards Alex's neck. “I’m sure you’ve noticed your new accessory.” 

Alex suddenly became aware heavy weight around his neck. He reached his hand to his neck and felt a cold metal collar locked tightly onto him.

“That’s a special little device I had imported from Lemia. It will inhibit your ability to perform magic, as well as doubling as a shock collar. To keep you in line.”

“What the hell are you going to do to me?”

Mr Morhan raised his finger to his lips shushing Alex as he listened.

“And now. We have a very special battle for you all,” came a distant call from outside the room.

“Looks like your up. This should be fun,” Mr Morhan said as he turned and began to walk towards the door. “Put on a good show for us would you.”

Mr Morhan, Liz and Thucho exited the room leaving Alex alone. Without warning the wall in front of Alex began to rise. Blindingly bright light began to stream into the room. The sound of the cheering audience got louder and louder drowning out all other sounds. Alex looked around confused as he stood up. He walked out into a large circular arena at the bottom of a deep hole. Bright coloured lights swirled around the room putting on a show for the audience surrounding the arena from behind the safety of the chain fence. 

“For the first time introducing, Alex! A failed assassin sent to kill Mr Morhan. Now he’ll have to fight for his life… and for your amusement!”

Alex looked across the arena as an identical wall to the one he had walked through began to pull open.

“And now, returning to the arena after his escape attempt. An old fan favourite… Tony, aka The Force!”

The crowd’s cheers grew louder as Tony walked out onto the other side of the arena. Alex looked on in shock as he realised what was happening. 

“Tony!?” Alex yelled in confusion.

Alex words were drowned out by the cheers of the crowd. Tony stared across at Alex with death in his eyes.

“This will be a magical battle so be ready for some carnage!”

Alex heard a clicking sound come from the collar. He suddenly felt a surge of power as his magical ability’s returned to him.

“Are you ready? 3! 2! 1!... Begin!” called out the Announcer.

Before Alex had the chance to react, Tony launched himself towards him at an unbelievable speed. He let loose a flurry of blows towards Alex who dodged between them   
effortlessly. Alex launched himself backwards and up onto the wall before kicking himself off the wall and landing behind Tony. He let out a series of light huffs 

“What the hell man. What’s gotten into you?” Alex yelled over the crowd.

“I’m sorry but I don’t have a choice. You don’t know what it’s like in here… its kill or be killed,” Tony replied as he turned to face Alex. 

Tony once again launched himself towards Alex. Alex raised his open hand up as Tony grew closer. Tony’s fist collided with Alex palm stopping him in his tracks. Alex cocked his fist back behind his head.

“Get it together man!” Alex yelled as he sent his fist flying into Tony’s chest. 

The crowd let out a rigorous cheer as Tony was sent flying towards the back wall. Tony crashed against the wall with a loud thud. A plume of dust was kicked from the impact completely obscuring Tony’s body. Alex took up a fighting stance as he waited for Tony to emerge. Tony launched himself forward. He began to circle Alex waiting for an opening to attack. Alex raised his hand up as a cloud of smoke began to form his sword in his hand. He followed Tony’s movements with his eyes as he continued to circle around him. Without warning, Tony shot forward towards Alex side. As Tony grew closer Alex shifted to the side, stretching his leg out. Without a chance to stop, Tony tripped over Alex's leg sending him crashing to the floor.

“Oh.. That looked like it hurt!” yelled the Announcer.

Tony rolled around onto his back. Alex pointed his blade at his neck. The pair stared at each other with their eyebrows angled seriously.

“Just do it. If you don’t then things will just get worse for the both of us.”

“This is its folks. Let’s see some violence!”

Alex continued to stare down Tony as he considered his words. He looked around at the cheering crowd that surrounded him from all angles. Their cheers turned to a brief confused silence before being replaced by a loud booing as Alex blade disappeared in a puff of smoke. He looked back down to Tony and reached his arm out to help him up.

“Come on get up already,” Alex instructed.

Tony looked up at Alex for a moment before reaching his arm up to meet Alex. As their hands met, the collars around their neck let out a series of quick beeps. Fear sprung up in Tony’s eyes as the collars let out a series of electric shocks. Alex and Tony grasped instinctively at their necks as they were sent crashing to the ground.

“I’m sorry for the cop out folks. I’m sure we’ll make it up to you in a moment,” the Announcer yelled over the crowds booing.

Alex and Tony continued to spasm on the ground. The gates on either side of the arena began to pull open once again, and two heavily armoured guards entered. As the crowd continued to boo, the guards slowly approached the pair. They reached Alex and Tony and wrapped their arms underneath the pair and began to drag them off deeper into the prison. 

Part 2- Behind Bars

The guards threw Tony and Alex violently onto the cold concrete floor, exited the cell and locked the heavy metal doors behind them. The pair laid on the floor completely exhausted for a moment. Their muscles ached and skin burned from the electric shocks. Tony slowly pulled his aching body from the floor, letting out a long pained groan as he did. Alex turned his head to see Tony standing above him, holding his hand out to help him up. Alex reached out his arm to Tony’s and pulled himself up.

“Thanks man,” groaned Alex.

“No problem. Sorry about… you know, trying to kill you and all that.”

“Don’t worry about it, I get it.”

Alex looked around the dimly lit, dank prison cell. Around him stood many of his fellow inmates. They watched the newcomers cautiously waiting to see what would happen next.

“What’s up with all of them?” asked Alex.

“Don’t worry about it. They’re just trying to gauge your strength in case they have to fight you,” replied Tony as he turned around. “Come on follow me, I’ll show you around.”

Tony walked off down the long cell block followed shortly behind by Alex. The other prisoners continued to watch for a moment before silently going back to their previous activities. The pair passed by several lumpy uncomfortable looking beds with springs and pieces of sponge popping out from the mattresses.

“The beds are pretty disgusting, but they're better than the floor. I wouldn’t count on getting one though,” Tony explained.

Alex shifted his gaze from the beds to a small off-white porcelain bowl sitting up against the wall. The toilet had no seat and was covered in specks of dry, brown muck.

“They clean that every couple weeks or so,” said Tony.

“That’s something, I suppose.”

“Don’t get too excited, they cleaned it yesterday afternoon.”

“Think I’ll hold it,” Alex sighed in dismay.

The pair arrived at the far wall.

“And this is our little slice of heaven. It ain't much, but hey it’s home,” Tony said sarcastically. “So, what’s the plan here? How are we gonna break out of this place?

“Don’t get your hopes up. I’ve only been here a few minutes. I haven’t even started on an escape plan yet.”

There was a sudden clicking noise from the other side of the room as the door to the cell block unlocked. The door swung open letting in a deep hearty laughter. A large muscle-bound man entered the room with a guard on either side of him, all laughing to themselves.

“And so kicked him over the edge, and that was the end of that,” the large man said trying to hold back his laughter.

The group all burst out laughing once again as they walked down the hallway by the cells. The large man turned to see Alex watching on from behind the bars.

“Hold up,” the man said as he stopped dead in his tracks. “You’re the newbie aint ‘cha? Mr Morhan’s special project. You gotta lotta nerve doing what you did out there, but ‘spose   
I should thank you for that. Made them appreciate my show all the more.” 

“I’m sorry, but should I know who you are or something?” Alex asked with a cocky tone.

“Ha, you would do well to,” the large man continued as he went back to his march. “Just don’t try that little stunt in the ring with me. Trust me, it won’t end well for you.”

The man and his escort exited through the opposite door.

“Who the hell was that guy?”

“The Anvil. He’s been a prisoner here longer than pretty much anyone else,” Tony explained.

“Prisoner? He seemed pretty buddy buddy with those guards for a prisoner.”

“This place rewards brutality, and if you’re brutal enough, this place can stopping feeling like a prison.”

The door once again let out a slight click as it was unlocked. The door swung open revealing Liz standing behind it. Liz walked into the prison block quickly locking eyes with Alex standing on the other side of the room.

“Alex!” Liz yelled as she ran towards him.

Liz reached the far end of the prison block and leaned on the bars.

“Liz, what the hell’s going on here? Why did you sell us out to Mr Morhan?” Alex said as he approached the bars separating them.

“I’m sorry but I had to. He already had you dead for rights; it was all I could do to keep myself out of this place. Anyway, I haven’t got a lot of time. Mr Morhan will think something’s up if I’m not back soon. I’ve got a plan but it’s gonna be hard to pull off.”

“I’m sure we can handle it,” Tony added as he approached the bars.

“Glad to hear it. During Alex’s battle next week, that’s when we’re gonna do it.” Liz said as she pulled out a rolled up sheet of blue paper from her pocket, and began to unroll it. 

“These are the blueprints for the building. The main generator is located right here. During your battle, Bip is going to sneak in here using the vent and make his way to the generator. In the middle of your battle he’ll over load it causing a blackout. I’ll use the cover of darkness to get Mr Morhan’s controller for your collar and use it to deactivate it. That’s when you’ll have to steal one of the guards collar controllers and make your way to the cellblock to free everyone else.”

“Why would we free everyone else? Won’t they just get in our way?” Alex interrupted. 

“Maybe a little, but they’ll also keep all of the guards busy. Once you’ve freed everyone you can manage you’re gonna want to head for this elevator,” Liz said pointing down at the blueprints. “Once everything starts to go to hell, Mr Morhan is gonna make his way towards the exit. If he manages to get outside of the building he’ll activate a total lockdown and wait for everyone inside to starve to death, so you’re going to want to intercept him before he gets there. Once you get there I’ll separate Mr Thucho from Mr Morhan and you can get to getting some answer’s out of him. Understand?”

“Sounds like a plan to me,” said Alex as he looked down at the blueprints.

“Can we go over it again,” Tony added.

Liz’s watch let out a series of quick high pitched beeps. She looked down to her wrist.

“No time, I gotta get back before Mr Morhan starts to suspect something. Keep the blueprints, just make sure no one finds them,” Liz said as she turned and began to walk off down the hall, waving behind her. “Keep safe, ok.”

“Yeah, you too,” Alex called out after Liz.

“ “Lights out!” crackled a voice from a speaker high in the corner.

Almost immediately, the lights cut out plunging the prisoners into complete darkness.

“Come on Alex, let’s get some shut eye,” Tony said as he laid down on the cold concrete floor.

Alex joined Tony on the floor, shuffling around to try and get as comfortable as possible. His mind continued to race as he thought about the day’s events. He let out a long sigh and closed his eyes, preparing for the week stretching out ahead of him.


End file.
